


Bromance 2/3

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 6th: Bromance - 100 words - Platonic love. Does your character love their best friend, their worst enemy, or...?
Relationships: Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bromance 2/3

“Kakarot, you are a disgrace to all Saiyans. That you achieved Super Saiyan status as, not just a low class warrior, but as a self-proclaimed _Earthling_ is the greatest abomination that has ever occurred in the universe, up to _and including_ the destruction of our home planet.” 

Goku nodded thoughtfully as Vegeta paused to take a deep breath, his face red with rage. Then, as the Saiyan prince opened his mouth to continue his tirade, he asked, “So is that a no for dinner?” 

Vegeta hesitated, then growled out a short, “When?” He never could say no to Chichi’s cooking.


End file.
